Vampire To Vampire
by Azanigin
Summary: Edward left without hearing the biggest secret Bella kept from him. True they are different but of breeds not species...Vampires. Now its six years later and their paths will cross. CrossOver w/Moonlight CBS R&R Please
1. Comparison Of One Species

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or Moonlight. Thanks to Wikipedia for providing most of the info on this chapter.**

**R&R Please**

**Chapter 1: Comparison of One Species**

As I lay here in the confines of my massive bedroom of a freezer, thoughts flashes in my mind as I wait unconsciousness.

It is peculiar how my kind and _their_ kind is the same and yet so different. With both of our kinds having to live for so long one would think our kind should have run into one another by now. Our kind have a ruling system and _they_ have it too albeit ours is more of a democratic system…sort of…and it is vast.

We have more differences than similarities.

_Their_ kind has venom that will cause for a human to change into one of them. _They_ do not have an obligation to stick by the human they changed. It is a painful burning, three day change for the human. For my kind to turn someone, the human must be near death and must drink his or her sire's blood. A sire is the one that turns the human and **must** teach his or her fledgling how to live as one of us until they are capable on their own. It is our law and **must** be abided. Failure to do so **may** be fatal to the sire and fledgling depending on the amount of damages caused.

_They_ bring their most noticeable characteristic after they are change thus the possibility of them having gifts. _They_ have heightened senses, strength, and speed. We do too but ours allow us to smell the past and inclined to develop psychic powers and can get glimpses of the past.

_Their_ skin is hard like diamonds. _They_ are cold "blooded"; their temperature will always be cold no matter what their environment. _They_ do not have blood flowing in their veins, instead its venom. They do not have a heartbeat therefore the lack of a pulse. My kind has a pulse and blood flowing in our veins.

Both of our kinds are not damage by garlic, holy water and crucifixes. We also heal very quickly. _Their_ kind must be torn apart and the pieces must be burned for them to be destroyed. My kind is susceptible to silver, it is toxic to us. Dump us in a tub of pure silver and we will disintegrate. Fire is also a danger to us. Minimum exposure to it is harmful but burning is final, more than ten seconds engulfed in a flame thrower and we'll be ashes. A stake through the heart is painful but only causes paralysis. Decapitation is a sure way to kill us.

Due to silver being toxic to us, analogue cameras containing silver emulsion in the film will not be able to clearly capture our images. Digital cameras however will do the trick since silver emulsion is not use in them. In traditional lore, it is said that we do not have a reflection and they are right only if we stand in front of old mirrors since most of them are silver backed. _Their_ kind does not have such problems concerning image capturing technologies or silver coated mirrors.

Daylight does not kill my kind but it does make us gradually weaker. This makes it possible for us to be about during sunny days, we just have to avoid too much exposure to the sun. Sunburn can easily be a given excuse to the humans. _Their_ kind isn't harmed by the sunlight too but their skin acts like sparkling diamonds when exposed to the sun preventing them from public sunny places.

_They_ do not sleep…ever. My kind however does or if we want to that is. We sleep in a freezer or any place with a sub zero temperature. Sleeping or staying in freezers help our bodies from slowly decomposing and it also lessens the craving and need for blood when injured.

My kind can temporarily be human again by letting "the cure" or "compound" into our blood stream. A pinch from the compound will allow us to be human for three months then we can take it again if we wish. The "compound's" components are scarce and only few know how to make it. The French royal family had invented it in order for them to avoid decapitation in the guillotine during the French Revolution. The vast majority of our kind does not know of its existence and we prefer it to continue that way. Many of us revel in our nature and will see the "compound" as a threat.

_Their_ kind and mine find human food repulsive. The food taste like dirt unless my kind takes the compound then we can fully enjoy a human meal. _Their_ kind can survive on either human or animal blood. Since they have venom, they must drain the human when feeding or else change them. Their eyes are red when their diet is humans and topaz or gold when they feed from animals. They do not have fangs, just very sharp teeth.

When my kind feeds our eyes turns icy blue or white and our canines extract to form fangs. We only survive from human blood. We release endorphins and sex pheromones when we feed so the humans can enjoy the moment too. It is such an intimate act that it ranks second, sex being first.

Differences and similarities aside, we are both the same species but belong in different… I suppose one could say breeds or family…….I can feel consciousness slipping away from me and one thought pass across my mind….

Although my heart is suffering unimaginable pain now, I can not regret having of met _him and his family_. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it is unreasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. I am Isabella Marie Swan from the English and American royal family and I am over a millennia old vampire.

**End Chapter 1…TBC…**

**Hope you enjoy that; please give me some feedback :) **


	2. Reminiscing And Facing Fate

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or the series. Info about the French Revolution here are from Moonlight episode 12 The Mortal Cure. **

**I had fun twisting America and England's history here so don't sue please ^.^ Thanks for all those who reviewed and added this to alert/favorites. R&R Please**

**Chapter 2: Reminiscing And Facing Fate**

It's been six years now since _he_ left…_they_ left me. I was planning to tell him the biggest secret of my life when he broke my heart. I guess I won't have that chance now. I will spend eternity alone and heartbroken after all. I sigh.

I didn't lie to _him_ on most of the things we had talk about my life. Charles or Charlie Swan is my father of sorts, he is my sire. Renee was his wife, not mate, for a good century or so and they had a falling out twenty plus years ago. Charlie was from the royal family of England, he was a king and I am a distant relative. He has always treated me as a daughter so when my parents died when I was seventeen, he asked my permission to turn me and join the rank of the royal family. Having no family left, I agreed.

I am the first fledgling he turned so I am his heir. I only turned one person – after asking Charlie permission – I turned a sixteen year old girl name Dianne who was dying of a disease. During the course of three centuries, Charlie turned eight more. All of them have found a permanent mate within a decade of their vampire life. Charlie was disappointed; he had hoped one of my four brothers could have been my mate. He reminds me of Carlisle in that way and I guess _him_ and I have the similarity that both of us are always the odd man out in the family when it comes to mates.

The English royal family has survived wars without suspicion from mortals of our existence. During the colonial times, Charlie decided that we should extend our rule to the New World. Since I am his heir, I was the first of our family that travelled here and established our community in various region of the U.S. It was in the beginning of the eighteenth century that the mortals were rebelling against England's rule so we decided to let them and see where it goes. Even if England looses, the win will only be viewed by mortals. And the colonies did win but nothing changed on the vampire ruling that I have already rooted here. In the end we rule two countries behind the mortals' backs.

It was in 1789 that a slight shift happened in our life. There are much more to the French Revolution than what is written in history books. The people discover the existence of vampires. To humans now it was the French Revolution, to my kind it was the biggest public vampire hunting ever to have happened in history. Many vampires faced death in the guillotine. I'm sure the over forty thousand people killed during the revolution are comforted by that thought. They tried execution by hanging but eventually realized that burning or decapitating was the only way to do it. Ultimately the guillotine was the method of choice during the reign of terror. A suspected vampire's finger was burned; if the finger blistered then he was mortal but if the finger immediately turned to ash they were staked and sent to the guillotine. It was vampire genocide.

The French royal are vampires too. King Louis the sixteenth and various members of his extended bloodline are all vampires. A cousin of King Louis the sixteenth sired seven noble siblings. They were in danger of facing the guillotine so they had created the compound from a local plant. The compound temporarily masked the characteristics of vampirisms. It allowed those who took it to pass the test. It also allows the user to age until mid 40s and when they stop using it they will return to how they were when they were originally turned.

The French royals had been careless and some of the vampires in their ruling seek refuge in England thus leading hunters in our midst.

When a handful of English vampires were slain in the south port leading to France, we took action. We desperately tried to prevent the same fate to befall us. My brothers and sisters with their mates were scattered all around England trying to supervise our regions. Unlike the French, we are close to our community and we stick to our laws to protect them. Since the French had been bogged down by problems, we pressured them even more. We demanded that they reign in their people from entering our country and leading hunters in. If they did not wish to comply, the English royal will take over their country, wipe out the rebels and start anew. Even though France was a larger country than England, we have more resources for a war not to mention my ruling in the U.S. They sent us samples of the compound and how to make them for temporarily compensation. Eventually they managed to reign in control and the revolution ended. It wasn't till 1692 that the French ticked us off again.

Salem Witch Trials wasn't as bad as the French revolution but it put a lot of pressure on me. Salem is my main city and some damn noble French foreigner vampire got careless and was accused of being a witch. I kept telling myself back then that at least he wasn't accused of being a vampire. There was a lot of pointing fingers during that time and many humans, particularly women died needlessly in behalf of my people. I guess it was fortunate that those vampires that were accused of being a witch was burned at the stake instead of hanged or else there would have been a huge problem. Since then the vampire French and England-America relationship had forever been strained. I am not racist but damnit I hate the French nobles and royals, I'm sure people can understand why.

Since the U.S. is too vast, I assigned trustworthy vampires who are over the four centuries to govern large cities in each state. They act as representatives. I asked Dianne to govern Houston, Texas. Three of my siblings are here in the U.S. under my command. Jonathan is in New York, N.Y. and Anna is in Philadelphia, P.A. which I assigned for them to govern. I assigned Lillian to Chicago, Illinois. I picked Phoenix in addition to Salem. Three of my brothers and two sisters with their mates are still in England today. Charlie temporarily handed the ruling to them since he wanted to try out living a human life fifteen or so years ago by means of the compound.

Renee had been given some samples of the compound since she didn't want to risk accidents when she cohorts with humans. Unfortunately for them, the ingredients for the compound are rare and we won't be able to make anymore. Charlie and Renee will resume being a vampire in a few years or less. I think Renee will turn Phil by that time since I don't think she wants him to act as a freshie for her.

Freshies are humans who let vampires feed off them without turning them into vampires or killing them. It could be a bonding experience for the human and both the vampire and human will find it sensual. Not all vampires have freshies because they are paid at a high price. Some consider them high end call girls/guys or escorts. I even have a few of them here in my house both women and men. I wasn't lying to Ed…_him_ when I said I was a virgin and haven't had a romantic relationship. I never slept with any of my freshies even though they are very much willing. I only fed from them. That is until he left me that I finally succumb to my pets' wishes. The pleasure temporarily masks the pain _he_ left me.

Seven years ago, I decided to live a human life with Renee but then a few months passed, she met Phil and married him. I didn't want to tamper the newlyweds so I went to Charlie to Forks. Even if I had known that I would get my heartbroken one year later, I would still have pursued that path. I cannot regret ever falling in love with my true mate even though he rejected me. Two months after he left, I decided to return to my duties. It would be a good distraction from all the pain.

Now here I am in Salem, Massachusetts the vampire main city in all my snarky and sardonic vampire glory. Once you hit the three century year mark, it does that to you. Well at least to vampires that have a lot on their plate so to say. Take Josef Kostan for example. He is a four hundred year old vampire that I assigned to govern L.A. and his attitudes match mine almost to a T. I miss poker nights with the young fellow and his friends.

But enough reminiscing, I have an appointment with a vampire P.I. friend from L.A. I might ask him to govern Phoenix for me despite him being only eighty five years old since watching over two cities is a pain in the ass. Mick St. John is one of the most morally vampire I have ever met so he'll be perfect for the job. He doesn't even feed from freshies; instead he gets bag blood from the morgue. God, I hate the taste of the chemical they put in those. I like my blood fresh from the vein.

So here I am going outside on a partly cloudy day pretending to smoke. I called the valet to bring my Bugatti Veyron Targa up front. Before stepping out of the sliding doors I took a whiff and got a glimpse of the near future and when I mean near I meant for the next ten minutes. Mick is just outside of the building sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree. Three floors up inside the building in front of this one, seven vampire different from my kind are attending a fashion shows are paying attention to the life below them and will notice me once I step out.

_Them!_ What are they doing in my city?! This doesn't make sense. Why would they move here? Salem isn't overcast most of the year. I mean it's freaking November and the sun is out albeit it's cold and partly cloudy but still. I'll just have to keep monitoring them through the vampires who are under my jurisdiction that may run into them.

The royal families' minds are hard to penetrate, some minds stronger than others. That was the reason _he_ couldn't read my thoughts and _he_ got blurry thoughts from Charlie. Well Mick was turned by his ex wife who is one of the French royal siblings so I know Ed…_he_ wouldn't be able to hear Mick's thoughts. What to do?

I step out of the door…time to test out fate.

**End Chapter 2…TBC…**

**Hit the green button please and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Eavesdroppers & Staying

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight and its series. I don't own Moonlight either, CBS have that title. Yup, I'm broke**

**Thanks for all the people that reviewed and those that added this story in their alert/favorites. **

**R&R Please**

**Chapter 3: Eavesdroppers & Staying**

**EPOV**

Six years…it's been six years since I last saw my love. It tore me apart saying those blasphemy words to her. When I saw it in her eyes that she believed my lies, I almost faltered on my decision. I keep telling myself that it is for the best. But no matter, it doesn't lessen the pain in my dead heart.

Alice is mad at me for taking her best friend and sister away from her. I also forbid her from looking into Bella's future. I want her to have a normal happy human life without our influence. Emmett stopped joking around and playing with his video games. Carlisle and Esme are suffering from the loss of their daughter. Esme went back to designing houses and took up more clients to busy herself but all of us can hear her dry sobbing in her room sometimes. Carlisle works more hours in the hospital. Jasper is wallowed by guilt and absorbing all of our misery. Sometimes it gets too much and he ends up amplifying it throughout the house. Even Rose acknowledges the negative changes in the house due to Bella's absence.

Alice never let me forget that the family is suffering due to my decision. Can't she understand that I want what's best for Bella? This year she got fed up with all the misery and dragged the family on a long vacation. We are touring the north east coast state by state and stopping at attractions and shows that catch Alice's fancy. Today she brought us in a fashion show.

The suite was filled with people and fashion models ten minutes ago. Now all of us are sitting in an empty suite waiting for the clouds to cover the sun long enough for all of us to go back to our house. I don't even know why we have a place here. There are not enough overcast days on this state.

"Hey Rosie what kind of car is that?" Emmett asks from his chair by the window. He always tries to break the tensed silence but it never really work for the past six years.

Rose went towards the window and look down the street, indulging her husband's effort. "Hmm nice…that's a Bugatti Veyron Targa Emm. It goes 0 to 60 in 2.4 seconds."

Alice went over to the window and took a look also. "Ooh that'll look nice in yellow. Can we get one Carlisle?"

Carlisle smiled slightly but it never reached his eyes "We already have too many cars. Maybe in a couple of years we can."

Alice pouted. "It's such a nice car. I wonder who owns it…" she gasped and we all look at her "The plate says be…Bella" she mumbled. All of us flitted towards the window and looked down at the expensive white car's vanity plate.

_Maybe she's here and…_

I scoffed looking towards Alice, unwilling to let my pain show "Don't be ridiculous Alice. That doesn't mean any-"

"Holy mother…I won't finish that if I were you Eddie boy and look who just got out of the building in front of us." Emmett interrupted me.

Alice squealed "She looks different…much better and obviously improved in style but that is definitely my best friend and sister!"

Esme and Carlisle smiled in happiness of seeing their daughter again. Jasper is absorbing the new positive atmosphere in the room and magnifying it. I look down and there she is the reason for my existence. She looks beautiful as ever. The years have been good to her aside from the natural radiating glow coming from her she looks her same gorgeous self. She's holding a folder in one hand and using it to block the sun's glare. She brought her other hand to her mouth which is holding a…cigarette. I frown in disapproval and anger. She shouldn't be jeopardizing her life like this.

"It looks like she picked up a bad habit and an addiction over the years." Carlisle said frowning in concern

"Oh, my baby…" Esme whispered sadly. Yes, everyone knows I've been replaced as her baby but that's ok for me as long as it's Bella.

Bella walk over to the side walk bench where a man who looks like in his thirties sat. He is older than her but she has always been mature. Did she move on as I wished for her to do? My heart clenched in pain and jealousy. I try to hone into his mind and came with…nothing. I frown. It figures she would hang out with people I can't read.

"Hmm competition maybe hey Ed-" Alice cut Emmet off before he could finish

"Sssh just listen. I didn't see this coming. I hadn't looked for her future in a long time and I can't seem to see her now, it's so blurry." Alice said frustratingly and we tuned in to the two people across the street below.

"Hey Mick, long time no see. This is for you." Bella said handing the folder to the guy named Mick.

"I can say the same to you Bella. The first time I hear from you in seven years and you have job for me. I'm flattered. Side walk benches are your new office now?" So she has known him for a long time, even before me. Does she have a bunch of friends that I can't read too?

"Well you know me, I'm sweet like that and fresh air is good for ya. So how's the wife? You should have brought her; I wanted to meet her in person." Bella stood up on the bench and sat on the back of it. I sigh internally in relief. So this guy is already married. And for the first time I notice the wedding band on the fourth finger of his left hand.

"Umm Beth is kind of sick right now but with plenty of rest I think she'll be fine in a couple of days. So how did you know?"

"What? About your wedding that I wasn't invited into?" Bella ask pointedly and raised an eyebrow

"Hey I sent an invite. How was I supposed to know you weren't in Phoenix anymore? You don't exactly put notice where you move. I guess I won't be expecting an invite in a wedding you might have?" Mick said laughing

"Whoa buddy that ship has sailed. You won't be expecting any invitations coming through your way from me. I'm done with love. I'll be single for the rest of my life. Hmm I should get a cat to complete the image too y'know?" Bella said darkly and with hurt in every word. My heart twisted in pain.

"Oh? Well that's a first, you fell in love. Don't you think that's kind of a rash decision? Solitude ain't pretty, I'm sure you know this. "

"My heart probably was made of ice but it wasn't made of stone, of course I can fall in love. And it's not rash; he was…is the only one for me. I won't have anyone else. People say something is better than nothing and I say nothing is better than living a half life made of lies. I know very well how lonely solitude is but he didn't want me so who was I to object?" she retorted snippily. Did I do this to her?

_She's in tremendous amount of pain Edward. I don't know how she can keep herself from having a breakdown._ Jasper thought to me

"That wasn't what I meant I just never thought I'll see the day that your icy heart will melt. Who was the guy?" What is he talking about? Icy heart? Bella have always been a warm person inside and out.

"E…Ed…Edward Cullen." Bella shut her eyes in obvious pain and I whimper. I feel like ripping my dead heart out of my chest to ease the pain. Esme put her arms around me, trying to comfort me but her thoughts are painful too so it really didn't matter.

_What did you do to my sister Edward?_ Alice's thought angrily

"Never heard of him but if I do I'll make sure to put a hurt on him." he said with conviction

_Oh I'll put him in pain…_Alice's thought is getting vicious by the minute. Jasper feeling her anger sent calming waves to her and discretely inched his way next to her just in case she takes a swipe at me.

_Watch out Edward. She's really mad right now, I don't know if I can calm her._ I wouldn't stop her. I deserve whatever she can dish out on me. Jasper glanced at me briefly feeling my resignation.

"Thanks. At least I'm not in your shoes; I heard you had to go to the elders in the Vatican to get your marriage with Coraline nullified. I kept telling you before that your relationship with her was one of those terrifying, completely self-destructive freak shows that you spend your whole life searching for, knowing it can only end in one or both of you dead. " she said informatively

"Gee thanks. And here I thought you just hated her because she came from the French noble family." He said dryly

"That too but anyway enough of this somberness, I would have asked your "protégé" to do this but he's not fond of the glaring sunshine in Phoenix and I have a few jobs for him here. I want this problem resolve quickly. I'm sure you can understand why." Bella said stiffly and briefly glancing at the folder in Mick's hand.

"Yeah, I'll ask Beth if she has media connections in Phoenix. We need to manipulate the story a bit; the media is making this case a bit difficult." Mick said while looking at the contents in the folder

"My resources are at your disposal. Now I know you have morals and scruples and that's fine...sort of. But you're not the man that I on occasion pretend to respect if this doesn't get handled soon… I'll take matters to my own hands. So get the scum bag out of my city."

"Or I get him behind bars. That's usually the best option for criminals don't you think? You know Josef said the same exact thing about my morals when I was working on a similar case. He particularly took a liking to La Brea Tar Pits. I'm beginning to question my taste on friendships." Mick smirked

"That's why I like Josef. We're similar, our solidarity rah rah rah and all that. Though tar pits aren't really my thing, I prefer the bottom of a large body of water instead." She grinned

_Hmm they couldn't be talking about…no I'm sure its something else...an inside joke maybe. This is Bella after all._ I look at Jasper questioningly and he shrugs dismissively

"Hey, don't forget I'm one of your few friends, besides your family, that don't like you just for your money." he said while trying to reign in his laughter

"That's true, sad but true. One last thing Mick, I know your fond of L.A. but ever consider moving to Phoenix? It's sunny there too, have a chat with Beth about it. Maybe she'll like a change in atmosphere."

"Oh, I think I know what you're asking. Bella, I'm not interested in looking over Phoenix besides why did you ask me that? I don't have any experiences on that kind of bureaucracy. I'm too young for that don't you think?"

"Well it's hard managing Salem and Phoenix at the same time on my own. Renee doesn't like office environment so I can't ask her."

"How bout Charles? He is more than qualified for this."

"Call him Charlie and he still wants to be MIA. He's enjoying a quiet life being a police chief in Forks, Washington."

"Bella I'm honored that you put me at such a high regards but being a P.I. is enough for me. Besides I don't want to end up having sardonic humor like you and Josef."

"Yeah I suppose you're right. You keep us on a right track when we step out of bounds. Alright see ya later, have a safe flight to Phoenix and say hi to the wifey for me next time you get a hold of her." with that she got into her car and drove off…fast. Mick and hailed a cab and went in the other direction.

"Well that was…interesting." Rose said

"I didn't know Charlie's name is Charles. And what were they talking about?" Emmett wondered out loud

Alice is looking frustrated and angry "Are you happy now Edward? You changed her personality and she's in pain! I respected your decision to not look in the future that day but you need to tell us what the hell you told her before we left."

"I…I just wanted a clean break but she wouldn't have it…she didn't want to let me go. So…I told her…I didn't love her….that I didn't want her. She believed me, I never meant for her be like this…I never thought that…" I clutch my chest in pain; I never thought emotional heart ache can be physically painful.

Suddenly I found myself pushed up on the wall by Emmett. Jasper is behind him looking at me angrily and holding Alice tightly to keep her from lunging at me. Esme went back to her chair with her hands on her face openly dry sobbing while Carlisle rubs her back soothingly and looking at me in disappointment. I have never received that look from Carlisle even during my rebellious years. I hung my head low.

"You broke her!" Emmett growled

_Idiot…I know I wasn't supportive of your relationship with her but to break someone like that…that's a new low for you Edward_… I cringe away from Rose's mental accusations.

"Your right you never think! Do you know what you've done?! She thinks that we didn't love her and that we just used her like some kind of pet! It's always been on the back of her mind you know especially when James and Laurent addressed her as a pet of ours. I don't care what you think what's best anymore and what you want to do but I'm not leaving my sister." Alice snarled at me.

"We are staying." Carlisle said in finality and looking at me, the disappointment still in his eyes daring me to argue with their decision.

"I don't think we should just rush into her life too quickly. That might make it worse and we'll end up shocking and startling her. We should find out more about her because obviously she has…change in many ways." Jasper suggested

"I'm already on it. I figure we can take a leaf out of Bella's book and get a P.I. too. I still can't see her future." Alice said who already have her phone out looking for the best P.I. in the city.

"Did you get anything from that Mick guy Edward?" Jasper ask letting go of his hold on his calming wife.

"No, I couldn't read him." There's no point in arguing with my family on this and I don't think I can walk away from Bella after seeing her like that.

"Figures she would hang around with people like her." Emmett said letting go of me figuring that I'm cooperating with them on this

_Interesting_ Carlisle thought already jumping to scientific possibilities of people that have mind blocks

"We should head out. It'll be overcast by the time we get outside and into our cars. It'll be cloudy for the rest of the day too." Alice said heading to the door without looking away from her phone. We followed behind her.

"Got one, the best respectable P.I. in the city and have a very high rating is a guy name Roland St. John."

**End Chapter 3…TBC…**

**Thanks all of you for the support. Give me some feedback please.**


	4. Planning And Preparations

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight and its series. I don't own Moonlight either, CBS have that title.**

**Thanks for all the people that reviewed and those that added this story in their alert/favorites. **

**R&R Please**

**Chapter 4: Planning And Preparations**

**BPOV**

As I drove off from my penthouse I changed course and head to my private part of Salem Willow Beach instead of going to my manor. I only stay in my penthouse when I'm managing businesses with humans. Now I just want a quiet place to think of how to handle my new visitors.

I park my car at the empty parking lot of the beach. I cleared my head and allowed my mind to roam and sweep through the minds of those I govern that reside in Salem.

Aside from being able to smell a snippet of a past and future, there are very few vampires that have added psychic abilities like I have. Charlie for example can project his thoughts to only those he has already met in person since he needs to know the person's face and get a feel of their character. I have a similar ability and it makes ruling a country of vampires a whole lot easier. Charlie said he always knew I was meant to be a leader and I always ignored him. Ruling is fine but it gets frustratingly stressful.

I have the ability to sense the minds of vampires of my kind and humans. I can latch on their minds without notice unless I make a connection and communicate with them. I can go through each individual's memories. I don't do this unless it's an emergency like this one. That's why Mick asked me how I knew about his wedding briefly forgetting about my abilities. Of course I try to keep this information to trusted people only because this will cause uproar if my people are to know my abilities.

Its harder to penetrate royal's minds unless I am close bonded with them like my family and my friendship with Mick. Charlie seems to have a weaker mental block when he takes the compound since _he _can hear blurred thoughts. Now that I am my vampy self again, I wonder if I can do the same to the Cullens. No, I shouldn't try. I don't know if my ability will work the same as _his…_Edward. It's getting easier to say his name. There is a risk that they might recognize or sense that someone else is in their head.

They haven't been out a lot that much I can tell and I am thankful for that. My kind would easily have picked up the lack of heartbeat in any of them. I see Alice and Jasper entering a grocery store last week from one vampire's memory. I guess they have residence here since they were grocery shopping to keep appearances. The vampire didn't even take notice of them; they were just within his sight. I am thankful that our minds are like camcorders, it records everything we see, smell, hear, and feel unless we are blocking things out purposely. All of the information is permanently in storage within our minds for future reference because we don't specifically pay attention to every little thing we come across 24/7 unless we really are looking for something.

I keep searching minds after minds and memories after memories. My vampire mind easily handling the onslaught of information and I have more than enough space to think of my predicament. What should I do with this problem? I should cover all my bases.

First base, I should call Charlie and request some compound just in case I meet up with the Cullens. This isn't a large city after all and I go all over the place constantly. And on the chance they ran into me I don't want to explain my weird scent. I should also request some neutralizers just in case I need to turn into a vamp immediately.

One thing the French didn't invent along with their compound is a neutralizer for it. When Mick took the compound once last year, Beth landed in a position where he needed to be a vampire to save her. Josef had to re-turn him. That has two downsides. One you need another vampire with you and two re-turning takes away precious time during an emergency. My siblings and I found a way to eliminate the compound while it's inside a body.

Second base, I should send my freshies, guards, and any people that work for me in the house to a vacation until the Cullens leave the city. There might be a chance they'll come across my place. No humans know my nature aside from my own freshies and...The others fall in the category of third base.

Third base…I don't have anything for third base because I don't really have a solution yet. I don't know if Edward's mind reading will work on the rest of my kind. And that is the problem because there are vampires in the city that know me. We don't exactly say hi every time we see each other and most of them go out at night only. We define nocturnal in every sense of the word. Wow that is so stereotypical but it's true.

Oh…hello and what's this? Professor Sean Wallace's memory…he was teaching his class in a park three days ago. He's an environmentalist and animal rights activist which is all well and good…except for the fact that he's a vampire that needs human blood to survive. In his peripheral sight were crowds of people doing various things and some were watching him teach. He was too engrossed in his lesson to pay attention in any of them and for that I am grateful because among the crowds are Edward and Emmett.

Emmett was looking confusedly at his brother who was frowning in frustration at Sean. I know that look and I began to hope. Maybe I do have something for third base. They didn't linger and before they moved out of Sean's peripheral sight, Edward moved his lips. He was most likely replying to whatever Emmett thought to him. I try to access the sounds from Sean's memory and filter every noise in that park. No use, it's just a din of sounds in the background. Sean was too absorbed in his lecture and his students and blocked everything else around him.

I guess it's a good time as any to use my unused lip reading skills. Why I bothered to learn this? Boredom, that's why. I went to Sean's memory again and zeroed in on Edward's lips as they moved frame by frame. Alright there are…no thoughts…at all…its static…like a broken…fre…frequency…and then they're out of Sean's sight. That's enough of a confirmation for me and I stopped my mind scan. I recognize the frustration in Edward's eyes as the same when he tried figuring my thoughts out.

Third base, I don't have to worry about Edward reading anything I don't want him to hear from my kinds' minds. And I don't have to send all of my staff with the exception of my freshies since they are the only humans residing in my house. The others won't ever cross me and blab about my transformation from vampire to human then back again. They know the consequences of double crossing me and I will know what they are thinking about when I monitor their minds.

Fourth, contact Roland. The Cullens are bound to notice something if they stick around here long enough. Edward might pick up something from some freshies or they notice the smell of my kind. Then my kind will notice the Cullen's lack of heartbeat and then confrontation ensues...And more headaches coming my way.

Roland will be a suitable solution. He can slowly introduce them in our world peacefully. We'll just have to think of a way for both parties to run into each other inconspicuously.

Roland is a young vampire, not even half a century of being one. He was turned when he was thirty four years old in L.A. He knew Mick when he was human and after he was turned and was capable on his own without his sire he discovered that Mick is a vampire too. Roland immediately took the spot of being Mick's P.I. protégé and he even took up Mick's last name despite his mentor's chagrin at the beginning. He learned every trick in the book from Mick. Now both of them are almost identical in ethics and moral with the exception of feeding habits. Unlike Mick, Roland couldn't let go of having fresh blood so he have staked claim on two freshies.

Yup, he'll be perfect for this job plus I sent two jobs for him to do yesterday that are vampire centric anyway. Kill two birds with one tone.

I start up my car and head home. The two female freshies that was in my penthouse should be in my manor right now with my two male freshies. I make a connection to Charlie on the way there.

"_Dad can you send a small pack of compound? Also send about 20 syringes worth of neutralizers. Send them ASAP please."_

"_Doesn't people say hello anymore? I was about to take a small nap you know, there was a stack of paper work at the station."_

"_Hello Dad. I'm not in trouble if you're wondering."_ Well I'm not really…I don't think.

"_Alright I'll send them but it'll probably get there by tomorrow. Can I go to sleep now?"_

"_Ok, thanks Dad. Have a nice nap and day." _I cut off the connection just in time as I arrive on my drive and parked.

I went inside and found one of my freshie lounging on the couch. She got up and offered her neck.

"Leila I don't need to feed." I sigh

"Oh? Then we can go upstairs then and have fun." with that she starts to kiss along my neck and feeling me up. I pulled her away from me.

Damn, why is she always the first one I come across with every time I go home? Ever since my resolve crumbled and I gave in to the pleasures of what my freshies' can provide me, Leila has always been the most eager one. Then Dalia comes in second. Aaron and Adam both respect my space and will only come to me when I request their services either feeding or sex.

"No. I need you to gather the other three then go to my office immediately. I have an announcement or order depending on how you look at things." I said and flitted up into my office before she can respond.

Within five minutes, all four of them are gathered and standing in front of my desk while I sit on my chair.

"All of you are on vacation starting now. I have jets ready to take you wherever you want to go so pack quickly and leave. I will contact you when I want you back here." I said in a tone that leaves no room for arguments. "And before you ask, none of you are being fired. If I want to do that I wouldn't send you on a multiple all expense paid vacation. Now scat."

They turned around and left quickly not wanting to test my patience. Now all is left is to contact Roland. I wonder where he is. I peeked in his sight…and oh my lord.

What are they doing at his place?

And now I have a new predicament. Like most well off vampires, Roland lives away from prying eyes of neighbors so he can feed wherever in his property he chooses. He had been too preoccupied with the pleasure of feeding in his massive porch that he didn't heard the new comers pulling up his circle drive. Now the Cullens who are out of their vehicles are staring shocked at Roland. It is clear in their stance that they are worried for the human.

Oh holy mother of…argh! Ok, damage control time. I latched onto Roland's mind and formed a two way communication. This might work to my advantage if I play…well if Roland makes all the right moves.

"_Relax Roland, they are not a threat. Thread carefully, they are worried for your human. They think she is in danger."_

"_Geez hello to you too Queen. Ok, what should I do?"_

"_Here are some of my memories of them and a general idea of what to do. I don't really have a concrete plan right now."_ I chose the necessary information from my memories of the Cullens and the information I came across from scanning Sean William's mind then pass them on to Roland_ "Don't screw this up. Just act normal as you can."_

"_So just to make sure I interpreted all of this right. I'll act as you're secret ambassador of sorts to make sure the Cullens stay out of trouble in our community and keep your status a secret?"_

"_Correct, if they ever find out about me then it will be from me only. Play your cards right Roland. I don't want to explain to Mick why his protégé's ashes are scattered on the Atlantic and your head at the bottom." _I always love threatening people even if they're sometimes empty.

"_I like my body to be intact so I got that loud and clear."_

"_My mind will stay link to yours so if you need something, holler but I will not stay and watch."_ I don't think I am ready…yet

"_Alright…"_ his thoughts understanding my reasons

"Can you get yourself inside by yourself Liana? I didn't drink much." Roland said to his freshie and kissing her forehead

"No, problem" Liana smile at him then went inside the house and Roland turned his attention to the Cullens. He raises both of his hands up in a sign of surrender

"Hello guest. My name is Roland St. John resident P.I. of Salem. I apologize you have to see that. I lost myself there for a moment. How may I be of service?" Roland said pleasantly

Let the curtains rise from the stage…and the actors play but this audience will not be attending this episode.

**End Chapter 4…TBC…**

**EPOV next**

**Thanks all of you for the support. Give me some feedback please.**


	5. Meeting Of One Species, Two Breeds

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing…**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I notice some people are faithful reviewers, a bunch of gratitude from moi. Thanks for those that added this to their Favorites and Alerts too.**

**R&R Please**

**Chapter 5: Meeting Of One Species, Two Breeds**

**EPOV**

We drive up the winding drive towards the house on top of the hill where the P.I. Roland St. John is supposed to be residing. Alice is adamant that she will not forgive me until Bella does so first. She rides along with Emmett, Jasper and Rose on the M3 while I ride with Carlisle and Esme on the Mercedes.

"I still see blurry images. I can see us but everything around us are blurred." Alice said to all of us. Our positions do not hinder us from hearing each other clearly.

When we near the front of the house we saw a man, his head slightly bent down and eyes closed, sucking blood out of a woman's arm who look like she belong in a runway. We stop our vehicles before the man could notice us.

To say we were surprised was the understatement of the year. My family's thoughts are all over the place. I immediately try reading the minds of those in front of us. I frowned confused. What is wrong with this city's inhabitant's minds? I pulled out of the woman's mind quickly after getting a glimpse.

"His thoughts are static. I can't read him." I announce to the others

"Like the old animal rights dude we saw teaching at the park three days ago?" Emmett ask

"Yeah, it's the same static sound but the woman isn't afraid or scared. Her thoughts are lustful and admiration towards the man."

"I'm getting those emotions from both of them. The man actually feels love towards her." Jasper said confused "Darl'n can you see anything yet?"

"I see us getting out of the car and we are alive and well but everything around us is still blurry."

"Let's get out then, we are at an advantage just incase things gets violent."

We got out of the car and then he noticed us. We crouch, ready to fight if necessary. We keep glancing towards the woman, worried for her safety. He looked up and we gasped. The man has unnatural icy blue irises and we can see fangs glistening with blood from his open mouth. He closed his mouth and his eyes turned a natural color blue.

"Wow and I thought we have the scary vampire look down. This guy tops it." Emmet said. My family's thoughts agreed with him.

The man turned to the woman and brought her arms to his lips then licked the two puncture wounds there. The wounds instantly healed.

"Can you get yourself inside by yourself Liana? I didn't drink much." he said to the woman and lovingly kissed her forehead

"No, problem" Liana smile at the man then went inside the house and the man turned his attention to us raising his arms in a sign of resignation.

"Hello guest. My name is Roland St. John resident P.I. of Salem. I apologize you have to see that. I lost myself there for a moment. How may I be of service?" Roland said pleasantly

This is the best P.I. in the city? Great, supernatural family hiring supernatural services…

_Is there a supernatural mall and restaurants here too?_ Emmett thought. The rest of us thinking along the same lines

"Halloo…Anyone going to talk to me? I heard someone say vampires a couple second ago…I hear no heartbeat from any of you so is it safe to say that you belong in the category of the undead like I do. Well I have a heartbeat but that's just a technicality. So…no one want to speak up?" Roland said amused by our obvious shock

"I'm sorry. My name is Carlisle Cullen and these are my family…and to some of our kind they refer to us as a coven." Carlisle said uncertainly.

"A Coven? Wow that word is still use today? It's nice to meet all of you, how about we take this to my office." Roland gesture towards the house

"Yes, I think we can learn a lot about each other." Carlisle said after getting a nod from Jasper

Roland led us in his spacious home and up the stairs toward his office. We sat at the couches in front of his mahogany table while he leaned on his table.

"Do you guys mind if I call one of my freshie here for a bit? I really didn't get my fill from Liana and I haven't had my breakfast since I woke up."

"What's a freshie?" Emmett asked

"You sleep?" Carlisle asked intrigued by all this

"A freshie is a human donor. Some people in my society view them as high end escorts if you get my drift. And yeah we sleep in freezers to keep our bodies from slowly decomposing. We don't really have to sleep unless we're badly injured but hey if are able to sleep, why not take advantage of it. The sub zero temperature will also lessen the need for blood when we are injured. One rule in saying at a hotel, book a room with a huge bathtub and order lots of ice." he grinned

"I think it'll be safe. We don't really need to breathe so I won't until you're done." Jasper said

"We don't need to breathe too even though we have a heartbeat which we can silence at will. It's just uncomfortable when we stop our heartbeat and breathing." Roland picked up the phone on his desk and called a woman named Rica. A moment later the door opened and a red head woman came in.

_He's going to feed in front of his guests? Oh well, whatever floats his boats_ Rica thought and she offered her arm to Ronald who pushed aside her hair instead. We watch in fascination as Roland's irises turned from blue to an unnatural icy blue and his canines elongated to fangs. He bit down on her neck and she moaned…in passion. Her thoughts turned sexual and I pulled out of her head.

_Oh god…that's some strong lust I'm getting from both of them but mostly from the woman. I hope they'll be done soon; this is getting painful_ Jasper thought, his mind getting cloudy with the lusts he's receiving in such closed space

"Her thoughts are very…passionate. They're reaction is the same as before. According to Jasper their emotions are as well but mostly from the woman." I informed the others

Roland pulled back and licked the two puncture wounds clean, healing them instantly. He retracted his fangs and his eyes went back to their natural color blue. Roland thanked Rica then she walked back out looking satiated.

"Are all of your kinds have human donors?" Carlisle asked

"No, not all of us are very well off. I only have two with me so when blood is tight; I have to rely on bag blood from the morgue. I can't afford for a third freshie in the house. Liana is actually my girlfriend but she won't let me stop from feeding from her. How do you guys feed?"

"Well my family and I have a strict animal blood only diet, that's why our eyes are golden. Those that feed on humans, they're eyes are red. They are usually nomads and have a maximum of three members if they are in a coven." Carlisle said

"Oh, we can't feed from animals at all. Well we can but it hardly helps us when it comes to sustaining ourselves. I am assuming you guys are immortals too but it's hard to believe that our kinds haven't run into each other before."

"Yes that is peculiar. Would you mind if we exchange stories? This is a very monumental discovery."

"Sure thing…well my kind…" Roland told us everything he could about vampires of his kind.

He told us how they are ruled and some of the laws they live by. My family and I think that their ruling system is much of an improvement than ours. He told us how they feed, their different lifestyles, how their body works and how different things can affect them. It seems that most of the myths about vampires came from them instead of our end. They certainly have more in common with the myths than us.

"I was thirty four years old when I was turned by accident twenty six years ago. My sire was badly injured when he saw me and his self preservation kicked in. I was trying to fight him off and ended up biting him on his open wound thus drank his blood. After acclimating again to public life, I discovered that someone I knew is a vampire like me and he became my mentor of sorts. I even took up his last name and job occupation."

In turn we shared our stories, gifts, law, and how our kind lives their daily life. The differences between our kind and Roland's kind are very wide in between but it doesn't change the fact that we both need blood to survive. And according to the dictionary a being that drinks blood to survive are called vampires.

"No offense but I prefer the ruling system of my kind instead of yours. This Volturi royalty seem like an unfair bunch of aristocrats." Roland said and we agree

As we wind down from the hype of getting to know each other, Roland went back to the matter as why we are here in the first place.

"So, what was the original reason you guys paid a visit? I wasn't expecting company since I have two murder cases to solve." he looks at us expectantly

"Oh, we apologize. We were going to look for information on someone dear to us but I think we have intruded long enough." Carlisle said apologetically

"No, not all…If its information you seek then maybe I can help. I know a good deal of people. And if this someone is living here in Salem then you come to the right place."

"Well we believe that she does live here. I can't see her future clearly anymore but I know that she exist in it. Her name is Bella Swan. She's my best friend and sister." Alice said informatively

Roland's eye widens. "Hmm…Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of Charles Swan…the most sought out bachelorette in the city."

"Yes, you know our daughter? Well she is a daughter to Carlisle and I." Esme said in hope

"I am afraid that I am terribly confused. Why is she not with all of you then? If she is important to all of you…"

I decided to own up to my mistakes. "It was my fault. I wanted her to live her human life away from all the danger that our kind brings. I said some things I shouldn't have."

"Ah I see. I don't usually ask too many questions but Belle is a close friend, almost like family. I should be pissed at you, y'know? You made my life harder sometimes. You better make up with her soon." he said frowning at me.

"What are you talking about?" How did I make his life harder?

"Well she signs some of my paychecks and the two cases I need to solve ASAP are from Belle. In short, she is my boss and she scares me shitless sometimes."

"Dude, why does she have multiple P.I. working for her? We overheard her earlier talking to a P.I. from L.A. She gave him a case that's in Phoenix AZ." Emmet said

"There's only one P.I. from L.A. that she gives cases to and that's the mentor I mentioned earlier Mick St. John. He was here? And he didn't even say hi, the nerve!" Roland said in mock hurt "You know the guy is a real work. He went as far as to go to the elders in the Vatican to nullify his marriage to that vindictive woman he call as his previous wife."

"When you said elders…" Emmett said trailing off not wanting to finish his thoughts out loud. The rest of us got the drift and don't know what to make of it.

Roland grinned at us and laughed "I meant elders as really old like a couple thousand years old or so."

"Wait you're saying that the Vatican has–"

"Yup vampires…a handful of them scattered within the College of Cardinals, Ecumenical Councils and well everything within the Vatican hierarchy." he said still grinning

_My god…_ Carlisle is stunned by this information.

Now we get what Bella was talking about ex marriages, ex wives and Vatican. We are also starting to get how this race of vampires is very influential in the world.

"That P.I. was a vampire then. Ok, there's a pattern here. Please fill us in." Jasper jumped in, already suspecting something but not letting me in his thoughts

"Many vampires of my kind are in the business world and the Swan family is known as a prominent hedge funder by the public. Charles wanted to have a quiet, normal life so he moved himself out of the spotlight about five years after he married Renee. And well as you probably know they divorced. The quiet and humdrum life isn't for the flighty Renee. Now Belle is a very intellectual lady, she handled the family business from time to time. She's in and out as she pleases. Charles never got in her way, always spoiling his little princess and Renee…well is never much of a nurturing mother. Do you guys know why Belle moved with her father?" Roland looked at us expectantly

"She said she wanted her mother to be happy by spending time with Phil who travels a lot. I don't understand. If the Swan family is so well known…I don't…Bella's personality just doesn't fit it." I said having trouble conveying my thoughts out loud. My family is wondering the same thing too.

Roland looks thoughtful for a moment and said "Yes…Belle wanted to give the newlywed their space so she moved to Charles. She was slowly pulling out of the business world then. Emphasis on a quiet normal life…Charles doesn't do things half way and neither does Bella but thank god Charles doesn't have her….fierceness when pissed off. Belle kinda reverts to her Brit accent when she's furious and having a tirade then I'm thankful I can't understand her words clearly when she's insulting me. But anyway I digress…you haven't heard of the Swan family because they work through, not for, Kostan Industry which is well known in the business world. Six years ago she came back and bitter. I didn't know why and didn't ask questions but now I know." he look pointedly at us…well me mostly

"Anyway as I said before they are prominent hedge funders so they deal with all kinds of people…or vampires. Only a select few in my world know, mostly city representatives that the Swan family isn't only an insanely affluent family that hides behind Kostan Industry's name but they also provide us with security from the…general public." he said then look briefly at two stack of folders on his desk

We're silent for awhile, trying to digest this new information. She knew of vampires long before she met my family. She actually deals with them! So it was better for me to have stayed with her in the end. She wouldn't be back into this dangerous business if I stayed. But wait. Was this what she was going to tell me before I broke ties with her? I should have let her spoke first maybe it would have changed everything. My siblings' thoughts towards me aren't far off from mine.

_Ironic isn't it?_ – Rosalie. Why yes, yes it is. Thank you for stating the obvious in my face. She seems to comprehend the need of Bella's presence in the family so she gave up fighting against it.

_Stupid moronic asshole who thinks only of what he wants _– Alice. It seems that instead of Rosalie constantly insulting me in her head now it's Alice. The same sister that have been very close to me…I wince inwardly

_You fucking selfish prude…not cool man._ – Emmett seems to have jump the insulting me wagon

"So she has business deals with vampires." the feel of Jasper's thought is comprehension but he's not thinking clearly for me to understand

"More or less" Roland shrugs

"But wait, it was implied earlier by Mick that they've known each other for more than seven years." Alice piped in

"Mick has known Belle for a long time. He is a close friend of the Swans because he was handpicked by Belle for work. He introduced me to her. I think her job is one of the reasons she didn't tell any of you about my kind and there really wasn't any reason to tell anything if you think about it. Our kind never met each other so why disturb the calm waters? The other reasons she might have…well you have to ask her." he said dismissively

Maybe this is the something she wanted to tell me six years ago. I'm an idiot.

"Damn, I feel like we walked into twilight zone. So you said Bellsy scares you shitless, why?" Emmett ask

"Don't get me wrong she's a nice person if you get past the façade she put out for the public. A bit bitchy, lunatic and very sardonic sometimes but that's my boss and I don't know how I will deal if she is any different. Since I started working mainstream with her, I started to wonder why those traits multiplied at an alarming rate. I didn't know the mind reader there is the one to blame." I winced inwardly at his silent accusation.

"Still you're a vampire for crying out loud and you're scared of a five foot and four inches skinny woman." Emmett said trying to comprehend and balance out vampires and Bella on a scale in his head

"Well for one thing, if I don't get started on these two cases Belle is going to tear my head off…literally and put it at the bottom of the Atlantic or the Hudson. Then she's going to burn my body and scatter my ashes. She gives threats on a daily basis."

Jasper perked up, frowned and narrowed his eyes like he's realizing something. He is still purposefully blocking me by reciting one of his favorite books backwards.

"I'm proud of my sister that she knows how to stand up for herself but still man, you're a vampire." Emmett is still confused how a vampire could be scared of my love. The rest of the family is wondering too sans Jasper.

"There are vampire**s** who are absolutely terrified of her. But she is very protective of her family and friends." Roland said emphasizing the s on vampires. He isn't the only one…

"I think I understand what she meant when she was talking to Mick. She said she prefers the bottom of a large body of water instead of tar pits. I thought it was an inside joke or something." Jasper said. Wait…what is he talking about?

"Oh no, that's not a joke and yeah, tar pits are Josef Kostan's thing La Brea Tar Pits in particular since it's located in L.A. The city he watches over. He's the one that owns Kostan Industry and he's 400 years old going on 30." Roland laughed.

I still don't know what they are talking about. Apparently the rest of the family doesn't either and I voiced in our question. "What are you guys talking about?"

_Oh god, I wonder how they'll handle this…especially Edward. _Jasper thought while glancing at me warily

"I wasn't putting things lightly when I said the Atlantic or the Hudson but I didn't mean myself belonging there in particular. Those are large body of waters, are they not? You know, she can kill someone with a paperclip…in eighteen different ways. I already saw how one way works; I don't want to find out the seventeen others." Roland smiled thinly

We gape at him in shock. We don't know a lot about Bella. There is a side of her that she kept hidden from us…from me…

"Hmm don't think too much on it…only cause headaches, figuratively speaking of course. In a different note, how long are you guys planning to stay in the city? I'll try to accompany you guys around just in case some of my kind takes notice of the lack of heartbeat and start a riot."

"Well we are only staying here because Bella is here. Spending Christmas with her would definitely be lovely. We don't want to trouble your busy schedule than we already have." Esme spoke

"Oh it's no trouble at all. Besides its only a matter of time till Belle finds out your in the city. Then she'll order me to shadow or keep all of you company so better now than later." He looks out the window where the city night view can be seen. He looks back at us.

"Time flies by when you're having a good conversation but unfortunately, right now it's dark out so I got to go out and start investigating these cases." he said gesturing at the two folders on his desk. So that's what those are. He got up then he added "Belle will probably hunt me down during the course of the night or tomorrow and check my progress. By the way you guys don't have to pay me for this visit."

"Oh, maybe we can help? Better eight heads than one." Carlisle offered and we nodded in agreement. We can help Bella this way even if it's something small.

"Sure if you want to as long as you don't have a problem with sneaking around into crime scenes. I can show you around too while at it." he said opening the door

As of this moment we began to enter the life of Isabella Swan again. And not for the first time did we feel that Bella changed and tilted our world upside down. I love that woman.

**End Chapter 5…TBC…**

**Give me some feedbacks…constructive criticism are welcome.**


	6. Morgue Partying & Rogue Hunting

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing…**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I notice some people are faithful reviewers, a bunch of gratitude from me. Thanks for those that added this to their Favorites and Alerts too.**

**To answer some questions from reviewers:**

**They won't find out Bella is a vampire yet, I don't want to rush things. I like things to progress steadily and smoothly and I'm also a fan of theatrics…choices…choices… Jasper doesn't have a clue that Bella is a vampire. In the Cullen perspective, Bella is human who is apparently very influential in both human and mythical world and that's it. From chapter 3, Jasper was just suspecting body dump sites but he dismissed it and counted it as an inside joke between friends. On chapter 5 he was piecing it together and in the end he voiced his suspicion out loud and just had it confirmed that Bella in fact does prefer large bodies of water as a burial site for those she disposes. Also note from the last chapter and the upcoming ones that Roland has never and won't refer to Bella/Swan family as a human or said anything that will tip everyone off about her actual age. He will not out rightly lie to the Cullens, he openly lays out information but those info doesn't change the fact that the Cullens believe Bella is human. "The shoe still fit" so to say**

**No, wait…he did lie last chapter, "five years after he married Renee." since according to chapter 2 Renee and Charlie have been married "for a good century or so". **

**R&R Please**

**Chapter 6: Morgue Partying & Rogue Hunting**

**BPOV**

Roland had done his part accurately well according to his words at least. Roland told them of my "family's business" and what I am capable of or rather why I am feared by many. It's better for them to know now what I do rather than later. I wonder what they think of shy, clumsy Bella now. I never peeked into his conversation with the Cullens but according to Roland they were asking about information of my life for the past six years. Why would they do that? I was just a distraction for them. Wasn't I? Why do I get the feeling that Roland is withholding something from me?

Anyway, Roland provided me with the information I needed. Alice can see blurred images when it comes to my kinds' future. That will work to my advantage when I take the compound. I can keep my top bodyguard, Norman, with me close at all times to prevent Alice from seeing my moves.

Norman has been watching over me for a long time. Jonathan, my favorite and youngest brother, and I were patrolling the northern countryside of England during the 1200s when we came upon a burning village. We searched for anyone that might still be alive and came upon Norman barely breathing right outside of a burning home. Jonathan turned him and he pledged his allegiance to us right after. When someone hears the name Norman and being my butler, they immediately think of some uptight skinny old coot in a suit. When in fact he is quite the opposite he is not only my butler but also my most trusted and strongest bodyguard. Well actually he is in a suit but he is by far away from skinny, the man is huge. In fact he is taller and bigger than Emmett.

Suddenly there's a knock on my office door. Speak of the devil and he doth appear.

"Come in." I said and Norman came in

"Lady Bella, this parcel came in a minute ago from your father." he said placing the small package on my desk.

"Thank you, Norman. I have a request of you now."

"Anything at your command, I will execute my milady" he said kneeling on one knee and bowing his head. No matter how much I said I hate formalities, Norman keeps doing it. I gave up after a century of reasoning with him

"From now on you will be shadowing me until I say otherwise. Acting out your job description if you will but keep your distance…I still like my independency and space."

"As you wish milady." he said from his position on the floor

"Rise, that is all. Thank you, Norman." I said in gratitude. He did a bow before closing the door and in a matter of seconds I sense his mind right above my office. He is already fulfilling my request.

I look at the package in front of me. That was a quick delivery; he said it would be here tomorrow and its only 8:30pm. Charlie must have sent the fastest jet he has. Perhaps I would be meeting with the Cullens sooner than I expected after all. Since I'm avoiding face to face businesses with vampires, I will have to do patrols in the city instead and take down vampires that cause trouble while also helping Roland with cases. Though I never did try patrolling and solving a case as a human… Well no time as the present to try new experiences.

I open the package and took out the small metal case of the compound and opened it. I took a knife out of one of my drawers and lifted up my shirt. I made a small cut on my side and smeared a small amount of compound in the wound. As expected the compound works instantly, the wound did not heal as it should be for a human. It'll take about five minutes till the compound spreads throughout my bloodstream and I would be human. I took out a band aid and on my cut. If they ask why they can smell blood on me, I have an excuse of having a clumsy moment and grazed my side on something sharp.

I went to my room intending to change my outfit into something I can move easily. I slipped on a River Road Vegas Skort with a matching vest then I slipped on my knee high boots. It's a good thing my klutziness wore off when taking the compound. My phone vibrated signaling a text message…Guillermo. I grabbed my leather jacket and radio for patrolling before heading out.

As I head towards the morgue on my black speed upgraded 2009 Ducati Desmosedici GP9, I feel Norman's mind following me on foot a few yards from my left side.

**EPOV**

Before we left Roland scanned all of the case files he have and transferred them in his phone for easy access. We decided that it would be practical to ride with us since three cars arriving in one place may catch attention. So Roland ended up driving Carlisle's Mercedes since he know the ins and outs of the city. For the first time my father is sitting with me at a back seat of a car…which feels weird for some unfathomable reason.

It's hard to ignore things I do not want when Jasper isn't bothering to block his thoughts anymore. He is comparing the sister he knows and love and the Bella that he discovered today. All the feelings he had felt from her aren't adding up in his book. Then he considered my past and how I am as he knows me now. Not everything adds up either, some did and some don't. I guess this is a new territory and angle for him on emotional transformation. In the end I block him out as much as I can.

Since the big revelation back at Roland's house, I keep trying not to think of Bella capable of killing another being. The family sans Jasper is doing the same thing as me and not focusing on that thought as Roland had suggested. Is this how my family felt when I was in my rebellious years? Trying to ignore the fact that someone they love and cherish is capable of something so horrendous. Maybe this is why she was so accepting of me, my nature and my past. I need answers…but later. I should stop thinking of this right now.

Roland took out his phone and scan through it, the car not even wavering from the road.

"First stop is the morgue. Damn I didn't know they have the body at the morgue. I thought the cleaners took care of it. I should have looked at this earlier. The coroner would take a look at the body in a couple of hours." Roland said talking to himself more than us.

In a matter of minutes we are park in front of a morgue.

"Won't people notice our numbers here?" Rosalie asked

"No, I frequent here, they'll think your family of someone on my case."

We all got out and went inside. He is right the people that saw us think we are seeing a relative or the sort. We made a turn and head towards the last door of the hallway. On the way a newspaper caught Roland's eye and he took it. On the page is a picture of Bella and according to the print it's a speculation on her position in the business world.

"Damn boss lady is going to throw one hissy fit when she sees this or hopefully she already did so I won't have to witness her having one." Roland said tucking the paper inside his jacket

"Why would she be mad about this?" Alice asked

"As I said before, the Swans don't do things halfway. When they want to not be notice then they won't and this doesn't exactly fall in that category." he said and we continue on our way

When we entered the room there's a guy already there and by the smell of him he is just like Roland.

"Hey guys this is Guillermo. He deals with information and blood. He use to work with my mentor but there's a new guy there that's learning the tricks of the trade and boss lady asked for his services." Roland said introducing us. Guillermo look at us in confusion, I guess he noticed the lack of heartbeat and blood but he didn't ask any questions.

"Man I thought you weren't going to come. Anyway the body came in this morning." he said gesturing towards the metal slab where a body lay covered in a light blue sheet.

We move around the table to get a better view. Roland reached for the sheet to uncover the body but then the doors burst open again. The most amazing scent wafted through my senses. It's been six years since I smelled this aroma…

"Geez Guillermo you're like a twelve year old girl with these messages…texting. So where's the John Doe?" and there she is the reason of my life looking at her phone then she looked up "Oh I didn't know this is a party. I would have brought blood but then again this is the morgue." she smirked and we just stare at her speechless. I hear the familiar beating of her heart, just like a melody. And her state of dress is positively indecent and positively sinful…

"I'm already having mine." Guillermo mumbled, reaching for a beaker with blood on the side table.

"Bella, my daughter…my baby" Esme cried out and flitted towards Bella then hugged her. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Esme. It's been a long time." Bella said. Her eyes widened in surprise, happiness and slight confusion. Her eyes are still as expressive as ever. I don't need Jasper when it came to this.

Carlisle, Emmett and Alice went to her and hugged her too. "It's good to see you well. You have been missed greatly by all of us. It was a mistake leaving you my daughter." Carlisle said after hugging her and Emmett came forward to swing her around in his embrace.

"Yeah Bellsy, I miss my baby sister. I hear your one badass chick right now."

During Emmett's swinging, Bella's eyes caught Rosalie's acceptance nod towards her. Bella's eyes widen in disbelief, shock and happiness. She gave a pleasant smile to Rose. Jasper wave at Bella nervously afraid of her reaction since the last they saw each other he tried to eat her. When Bella got freed from Emmett's embrace she run towards Jasper and stop about a foot away from him and opened her arms wide indicating for a hug. Jasper's thought is in disbelief and gratefulness. He slowly went into her arms and hugs her gently.

"Stop looking like that Jazzy. I can see the guilt in your eyes. I do not blame you for anything. I never did so do me a favor and stop your wallowing." Bella said soothingly. Alice went over and hugs her after she was done with Jasper.

"I miss having my sister and best friend around. I'm not leaving you again just because _someone_ thinks it'll be safer for you without us and you'll be happier living a fulfilling life as a human." Bella's eyes widened in surprise and shock after Alice's statement then her eyes landed and glared at me. I wince and I'm sure my pain is clearly written on my face. Her eyes averted from mine as if dismissing me from the room. I'm going to be ignored…I see.

_Despite the anger she's trying to put out to you and you know trying to ignore you, she still feels love for you man but she's suppressing them…can't really blame her for that._ Jasper thought to me. I am ready to beg for forgiveness how ever long it takes me.

Roland broke the tense moment by sniffing the air "Are you injured?" we sniff too and sure enough we smell a tiny amount of Bella's blood. Thankfully Jasper has mastered control over his bloodlust. He felt guilty for a long time for loosing control on Bella so he did everything in his power to overcome the thirst.

"Just had a klutz moment….nothing big, it's just a cut. So let's get this party started shall we?" She walks over and grabs the sheet covering the body and pulled it back. I want to protect her from seeing this. I never want her to witness something horrific but then I remember she kills frequently so…maybe I should be worrying about that instead of this.

"Look at how the flesh had just been ripped away. It's like something was literally trying to eat this guy. What did the cops say?" she said. The body is a male who looks like in his mid twenties. His face and neck looks like it had been clawed and the flesh have been torn…mangled.

"Well for now, dog attack." Guillermo answered

"Yeah…right." Roland said

"The guy who did this must have severely been pissed off." Emmett said adding his two cents in

"Or newly turned, any of you tried smelling decay on him?" Bella asked. We took a whiff of the body but none of my family has any idea of what were looking for. It's a dead body; of course it would smell of decay wouldn't it. Roland and Guillermo's senses apparently picked up what Bella is talking about. That's right; Roland said that they can smell glimpses of the past if the scent isn't too old.

"Yeah barely… It's a guy, about thirtyish or so with blond hair. Why wasn't his sire controlling him?" Roland asked

"Maybe his sire changed his mind…" Guillermo trailed off

"That goes every rule _we_…the sire has to be responsible for who ever they turned to help them through the transition." Bella said with conviction and anger.

It is unusual to hear her talk this way. When Roland said she provides security for vampires, we thought its only business for her. Now that we are witnessing her reaction to this, we're realizing that Bella enforces the rules and laws of these kinds of vampires…she lives by it. No wonder she never told us any of this from the beginning. The question is why? Is it because it's an obligation as a member of the Swan family? That sounds too much like a…mafia. Again, I should be worried.

"I hardly remember when I got turned…I was too out of it." Guillermo murmurs

"I remember the rage, the need to satisfy hunger. But I didn't understand." Roland said. Suddenly a static then a tapping sound is heard from what seems to be a small walkie-talkie clipped on the side of Bella's short-skirt. She unclipped it, pressed a button and speaks to it.

"One two to three six one…One two to three six one" then she clipped it back to her side then turned her attention to us. What was that about? My family's thoughts echoed mine.

"Not many vampire victims commit to the morgue…we have a rogue on our hands. The way to find this guy is to find his sire. I suggest you go to the crime scene and find a trail to the turning site then call the cleaner to see if she has anything for you. Get to it, a rogue vamp won't stop killing on its own. " Bella said turning around and heading for the door then stop and turned to Roland.

"So have you sealed the deal with Liana yet?" Bella tilt her head slightly in curiosity

"It's not about sex." Roland said crossly

"Everything's about sex in this predicament you have…well Liana wants you to…" Bella said looking pointedly to Roland and making prompting hand gestures

"I'm 33 years older than her; I drink blood bought from the morgue and sometimes from her and Rica. Oh and let's not forget that I tend to bite down when I…" Roland trailed off suggestively

"Some women like that." she grinned and raise her eyebrows in glee. Wait is she saying that…

"Wha…? Ugh…TMI, too much information! I do not need to know something like THAT about my boss." Roland said aghast and cringing

Ok, I didn't really need to know that too. My heart clenched in pain and my gut twisted in jealousy. Does she have someone else then? Wait someone that bites…a vampire? She has a vampire for a lover? She _does that_ with a vampire?! How can she be so careless like that? It's too dangerous!

_Ouch that's a slap in the face huh Eddie boy? You got to get your game up if she likes biting during…- _Emmett thought. Am I going to have to go to him for advice? I shudder at the thought.

_Nice delivery…never thought she had it in her_ - Rosalie thought clearly impressed

_Serves you right Edward, you can blame no one but yourself -_ Alice thought snidely

_Man I sense jealousy, self hatred, hatred in general and pain…lotsa pains from you. You did leave her…break her and one thing to cure pain temporarily is physical satisfaction so you can't blame her for that. Don't give up yet its not over till the fat lady sings…you still have a chance. She still loves you tremendously, trust me I can feel it._ It seems that Jasper became my cheer party since his wife is aggravated at me. Carlisle and Esme are neutral right now and are just happy that they have their daughter back.

I clearly remember her saying that she keeps love and lust in the same company…_"Now anyway, that they exist for me at all."_ I guess that's not true anymore for her since I took her love…myself away from her. Lust keeps her company now and I'm determined to bring myself back along with love in that equation even if it's the last thing I do.

Bella just shrug and said getting out of the door "Well I should get going."

"Oh here…have you seen this?" Roland said throwing the newspaper to Bella and she easily caught it right before the automatic door shuts. Not a moment later we heard vulgar cursing that became very dominated and slurred with British accent. I hear Carlisle starts reciting at full mental volume how to do a surgery on the brain. None of us are really familiar with British English except Carlisle.

"Wow…never heard her like this before. How come she has that accent?" Alice asked to Roland

"The Swans originated from the UK and the family have a very old way of speaking except when their swearing. You should hear Charles when he's not faking an American accent. It's very heavy. Have you guys asked her where her family came from?"

"No, I guess not. We just assumed their American since she said she came from Phoenix." Emmett said

"Never assume anything… See this is why I don't bother trying to understand people through their accents. I don't want to understand what she's saying when she's mad at me. I'll just get a translator when I need one. Hmm what is a bull…bullock?" Roland wonders out loud

Carlisle shifts from his position uncomfortably and Roland noticed.

"Oh yeah you're from England…you understand her clearly." Carlisle nodded in affirmative and then a man bigger than Emmett came in. The man looks like he is in mid thirties and despite his size; his face is very fair looking.

"Why is Lady Bella angry?" he asks to all of us. He's English too.

"Oh hey Norman, your proprietress appeared on the newspaper that's why. So where's her PR?" Roland said trying to compose a straight face. Proprietress…? Bella owns this person? Suddenly the mafia theory is getting pretty convincing.

"Good question…" before he can finish Bella came in and finished the sentence, her posture calm but her eyes look livid.

"Check the Hudson. Roland, stop that bloody wanker from killing the whole human population in Salem and find the fawking twat that sired him." right then her radio made the same rhythmical tapping. Bella sighed and rubbed her temples clearly annoyed. "One two to three six one…One two to three six one over." silence, no response... "God what is everyone doing that is so damn important tonight?! Norman we are leaving. We're going to take care of some smart arseholes at the border."

"As you wish milady" Norman said

Before she stepped out of the door she turned back to us and said "I'll meet you guys at my penthouse or at Roland's when I get the chance." then she left, Norman following behind her.

"Damn who was that?" Emmett asked excitedly by the prospect of a worthy challenge

"That is Norman. He is one of the best loyal butler and guard of the Swan family. Actually he is the best and he is more loyal to Belle than to his sire. Pledge his life really but he's more of a guardian so no worries Edward, he's not competition. One rule is never mess with the guy's way of living. And by that it means don't harm or hurt Belle in any way. Good luck with making things all lovey-dovey with her again Edward; you'll going to need it."

"While I'm glad someone capable is protecting her, its going to take more than an insanely strong vampire guard to stop me from pursuing my love." I said and it's the truth. I will go to hell and back for her.

"Good, now let's go before boss lady decides to hang my head as a trophy." we head out and went back into our positions in each car.

"So what was that about with the tapping and the code Bella said to her radio?" Jasper asked

"Oh that…umm…Well you see…"

**End Chapter 6…TBC…**

**I'm going to be borrowing Moonlight's two crime cases for a couple chapters depending on the length I end up with and I'm going to be inserting scenarios that will lead to my spin off of what would have happen after the last episode. I don't think anyone needs to actually watch Moonlight to understand the fic…but that's just my opinion.**

**Give me some feedbacks…constructive criticism are welcome.**


	7. Busy Night

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing**

**Sorry for the long wait. Life caught up with me and plot bunnies keep popping up in my head faster than I can produce a chapter. Thanks for your wonderful reviews and for those that added this to their fave/alert. R&R**

**Before reading please take the time to read this **plot bunny I have for Twilight E/B rated M fanfic that I don't know how write because it requires to portray very strong emotions like angst because of **inner conflicts** from both Bella and Edward and I'm not very good at that. It has secrets, chaos, drama and as far as Edward believes for the moment "taboo" relationship.

If anyone is interested on starting this, please contact me. I want to see it come "alive" and read it. I think it would be sexy as hell if someone knows how to write this well. Here's my idea:

Edward Masen is a 27 year old human and is an assassin for hire who has/is jaded view/with life.  
He met them a couple of months ago and somehow he can only connects with them and doesn't really know why.  
His two friends are Emmett Cullen ("24" yrs old PE teacher) and Jasper Hale ("23"yrs old Guidance counselor) who just **"finished college"**, they are adoptive brothers who are also vegetarian vampires but Edward doesn't know anything about the supernaturals/mythicals like all humans should.  
The only thing he knows about Emmett and Jasper are they have two young parents named Esme and Carlisle, and the brothers are married to a Rosalie and Alice who he have never met. He only knows that Rosalie is **Jasper's "twin sister".** He doesn't know that the ladies are also adoptive daughters of the brother's parents.  
He also know that they have an estrange adoptive **"little"** sister who comes and go in the Cullen's household/life and who he doesn't know the name of. (Bella Cullen)  
Emmett and Jasper doesn't know that their friend is an assassin. They believe he is a **high school teacher** which he is but that's also his cover story. They don't know what school he works to.  
They all live in Seattle.  
Bella is the "oldest"(17 for all eternity) of the Cullen siblings since she was the first turned by Carlisle. She switches from human to animal diet as she pleases that's why she comes and go from the Cullen coven **frequently**. (I hope that's enough to get the idea of what her views are like; it's hard for me to explain.) That's also why she has red eyes **constantly** and her excuse is red contacts when people ask. She also goes to a big **high school** there in Seattle; she's pretending to have **just turned sixteen** since she's planning to stay there for awhile even though she preys on humans. Cover story: allowed by guardians to live separately.  
Despite her choices in life, she is a nice person so no one really would ever suspect that she is capable of killing.

She exudes innocence that somehow draws and captures Edward in when their paths met in Seattle during a walk in the city a week **before school starts**. They connected. He doesn't know her age then and was too excited that he felt romantic feelings for someone for the first time in his life. She introduced herself as **Bella Swan to him not Isabella or Cullen**. They got to know a bit of each other and dated; actually they dated the whole week but never touched on age.

He doesn't know she is the estranged adoptive sister of his friends. Ed's blood calls to her but she has amazing control like Carlisle despite her diet. Though amazing control she is very much tempted to drink from him and the only thing stopping her is the pull she feels towards him. The Cullens doesn't know that she's in the city **yet**, she has a place of her own in the city since she still hunts humans there from time to time.

**I hope that's enough of an insight the struggle they will both face as they spend more time with each other. Both harboring secrets and have inner demons to face. They both think the other is innocent and too good to be with them but they are both selfish. Age of consent in WA is 16...(they both so totally looked that up in Google) but he is also 60 months older than her and is in a supervisory position(teacher) so therefore a no no. And of course Edward thinks he's way too old for her (if he only knows that Bella is the cradle robber in the relationship) and its against the law (woohoo Eddie boy, way to go to start following the laws when your an assassin...so typical Edward.)**

Alice is well Alice, she'll always love Bella and shopping but she respects Bella's request to **not look into her future** while she doesn't live with the rest of them**.** The others are the same too except Jasper has more control over his bloodlust and more open since he is friends with Edward.

Alice and Rose decided to switch to a bigger school. They dragged Emmett and Jasper too but the boys didn't change identity to students, they kept their PE teacher and guidance counselor status. They didn't know that is where Bella parked her butt and where Edward works.

Edward noticed the last names of Alice & Rose on his roster and he got suspicious.

Alice goes by Cullen and Emmett's sister and Rose by Hale as Jasper's **little sister not twin** as he had been explained before by his friends because it wouldn't make sense for Rose to be in HS if she's Jazz's twin. They explained that they are both adoptive sisters and didn't say anything if they have another sister who doesn't live with them.

Bella have his class the next hour. **Chaos, inner conflicts and angst ensue which frankly I have trouble writing, I need someone for this type of thing. Someone HELP PLEASE. First chapter of this is up already but it's untitled yet. **

**Now on to the real story… (Sorry for wrong translation of French and Italian dialogue here, I just used Google.)**

**Chapter 7: Busy Night**

**BPOV**

I parked my Ducati back at my penthouse and injected myself with the compound's neutralizer. Now I'm running along side Norman towards patrol group three six one was last heard. In every major city, there are patrol units that watches for any suspicious activities. Since Salem is a small city there are only three units with two vampires each that survey the border. I tried contacting the other two units on duty but there was no answer, same thing with the units who are off duty. I'm feeling very ominous right now.

As if I need more problems right now. There's a rogue vampire on the loose and I can't track its mind. Damn psycho. I can't look for the sire either since I don't know what the hell I'm looking for. I can search up the Cullens because they are something concrete…they exist wholly in my mind. This however, is not concrete at all!

Scanning minds is no easy task since I retain the memories I see. I have to be unconscious to work at full capacity since my brain would be more at ease. And I certainly can't attempt scanning when I'm human…I don't want my brain to suddenly explode from overload.

As the place came into view…what greets us is a horrifying sight. There scattered on the ground are my patrol units. All six vampires beheaded, rather their heads are scattered on the ground. There's a dying bonfire a few meters away and I guess I know what happened to their bodies.

There's only one radio intact and it looks like it had been tampered with. This explains why no one was answering backup request. My radio is the only one that picked up the distress call. This means a whole lot of things and none of them are any good. Someone had gotten hold of our coded signals, killed my units, tampered one of their radios and used it to lure me here. Somebody wants to send a personal message to me and that somebody is going to be thoroughly fucked up when I'm thru with them.

"Norman call our own clean up and contact the families of the deceased. Their families might want their ashes."

"As you wish milady"

I run the whole border of Salem trying to pick up any scents or past glimpses.

"_Mon ostie de maudit anglais, tu me fais chier en crisse de tabarnak."(You god damned Anglophones, you are really fucking pissing me off like shit.)_

French…bloody fawking beastly French arseholes. I'm going to kill them!

_Figures in dark cloaks flitting all over the place and fighting with my units_

"_Uccidderli tutti. Lasciare nessuno in vita." (Kill them all. Leave no one alive.)_

What the hell? Italian too? Only vampires of my kind that is in Italy are those within the Vatican. Maybe that's why sparkly assed vampires and my kind never met each other. I doubt the Volturi, as what Edward told me, will ever have the need to visit the Vatican. The place practically screams HOLY and from the vamps holier than thou.

I continue on with my search…

_Red eyes glinting from the dark confines of a hood of someone's cloak_

_Pale almost translucent hands tearing heads from bodies_

What in the fuck's name of the Queen of America was that?! Wait…I just cursed at myself…never mind.

I reach my starting point…the massacre site. I can't pick up anymore glimpses and the scents are long gone. My personal clean up crew had taken care of the scene like nothing had ever happened here tonight.

"Norman let's g back to my penthouse." I said trying to maintain a composed front

I need to make some calls…I'm not freaking out…Nope; I just need to make some calls.

**EPOV**

"So what was that about with the tapping and the code Bella said to her radio?" Jasper asked from Rose's car as we speed off on the freeway

"Oh that…umm…Well you see…First off don't freak out or panic especially you Edward. I'm not familiar with the tapping codes but I believe that code one two means _emerge_ – ahem…umm patrol backup and three six one is the name of the patrol unit that needs backup tonight."

"Were you going to say emergency?" I gritted out

"No…look, don't worry. Belle will tell us what's up when we see her in a couple of hours." he said as he park at the side of a convenient store. It has police line and crime scene tape around it. We got out of the car.

"Fine" I reluctantly agree praying to whoever is up there to keep my love safe.

"Cool we're breaking in there?" Emmett said excitedly

"Yup, body was found inside. I need to get a scent of the vamp." Roland said getting inside of the store and we followed.

We reached the back of the store near the fridges. Chips and various snacks are torn open and littered the floor.

"The first thing a newly turned vampire needs to do is feed. Problem is if you don't know what you're hungry for, you'll try anything when you're really looking for one thing…blood. A newly turned vampire is like a feral kitten, if you don't socialize it within the first few days, it's never going to be able to learn to live with humans."

"Yeah that's pretty much how it is for us too but we don't go rogue. It's just hard to control the bloodlust for a year."

Not too far away from the foods is a small pool of blood…human blood. The one that came from the dead man at the morgue. Roland sniffs the air and we followed suit. We can smell the blood, foods, humans and something else…it smells vampire like Roland but different.

"That's a new scent. It kind of smell like you Roland but something is different…its more potent." Jasper said

"That's vampire blood; a small amount is mixed in with the human blood so the victim must have a weapon of some sort and fought." Roland explained while we head back out of the store

"The sidewalks are covered with all kinds of crap, gum, bits of food, cigarette butts, spit but I can always find the blood. That's a smell that can't be mistaken for anything else and vampire blood smell like no other."

"Ditto" Emmett said while sniffing. We followed the scent to a corner street. There's a small note book near the side walk. Roland went to it, picked it up and sniffed.

"A vampire was here then there were two. This is where the rogue was sired. Poor guy probably didn't know what hit him. We should go to the cleaner now." Roland said while texting

We got into our cars again and sped off towards…wherever this cleaner is. Roland finished his texting and dialed some numbers.

"Hey boss lady we found the rogue vampire's blood at the corner of Mason and North. I need to know if anybody has filed any kind of reports to the authorities in the last couple of days. We're heading to the cleaner now. By the way are you ok? They're worried about you especially the mind reader…he's freaking out."

I am not freaking out. I'm worried. There's a difference.

"Got it and I'm fine…false alarm. Norman is just taking me around the whole Salem border right now. Keep me posted." Bella said and hang up

"See she's fine."

"You're a Private Investigator don't you people suppose to have contacts with the authorities?" Rosalie ask over the roar of our engines

"It takes time to develop a contact…years. People age, we don't. Cops specially tend to pick up into those kinds of details. Kinda makes long term relationship with humans difficult. We can't force someone from our end to work at every city to act as our contact. Charles would be helpful but he's out of the radar and as you know, works at quiet little Forks." he said dismissively

"What's a cleaner…Bella said that before about going to her? I'm guessing she's not the one you go to clean your clothes." Alice asked

"No, she knows where all the bodies are buried so to speak." Roland said cryptically and parked the car on a poorly lit road.

"Might be a good idea to keep your distance far enough that she won't notice. I have to warn all of you now, based on your lifestyle, you guys won't like what you'll see." he said when we all got out of the cars.

"We'll follow you from the rooftops and we will be discreet as much as possible." Jasper said and we took to the roofs. We run and jump from building to building while keeping tabs on Roland. He is fast; I think he can give me a run for my money. Emmett thinks so too.

Roland stops at an alley and we stop five buildings away. We perched ourselves on the tallest one so we can see clearly. There on the alley are six vampires not including Roland. There's a woman dressed in all black and leather overseeing the other vampires. Since she's the only female there and Roland refers to the cleaner as a woman then she's the one. Two vampires are standing on the side and seem to be just waiting. One vampire is hosing down the asphalt with a power hose. Another vampire picks up a bloody hand and put it in a garbage plastic bag. The last vampire picks up a body that's missing a head and hand.

Now we get what a cleaner entails. I don't think I'll ever see any normal kind of cleaners the same way again. Alice's thought agrees with me.

Roland stands next to the cleaner and she looked at him.

"Roland St. John, don't tell me you need a clean up." she said teasingly

"No, what happened here?" he said nodding towards the scene

"Mr. Sloppy and Mr. Stupid over there got a little carried away on their midnight snack."

"These two?"

"Accidents happen, everyone feels bad but at least they called the cleanup." she reasoned

"Let's take a walk." he said gesturing away from the rest

"I there anything unusual about your recent calls?"

"We've been a little bit busier than usual. A couple of coeds on the west side last week…"

"How about Mason and North?"

"Oh yeah last night but that was a false alarm."

"What do you mean false alarm?"

"A vampire called about an accidental kill, I hauled my guys up all the way from the west side but when we got there no vampire, no kill, I didn't even got out of the car."

"So uh did you get the name of the vampire that called it in?"

"C'mon Roland, you know how it is, all calls are confidential. Its how the system works." she said amusedly

"Really…because they left this behind" Roland said holding up the small notebook we found and gave it to the cleaner. "I'm going to find him eventually and my boss wants this case closed quickly. She told me to come to you."

"She sent you to me? What's the emergency?" she suddenly became serious.

_Wow Bella really is a badass; did you see how she just got all serious?_ Emmett thought

_Bella is…formidable for just the thought of her causing a reaction like that to someone like that woman._ Jasper thought and I completely agree. I really do have a snow ball's chance in hell in winning Bella back but I won't give up.

"The reason that there wasn't a body is because it got up and walked away."

"A turning…?" she asked unbelievably

"Gone rogue, if I don't find this guy, there's going to be a lot more cleaning up to do with no one to pick up the tab." Roland warned

"The vampire who called for cleanup, his name is Gerald Trotsky. You find the sire, call me." she said writing something on a piece of paper then handed it to Roland

"Got it" he said and flitted towards where our cars are parked and we followed from the roofs of the buildings.

"So that was a cleaner." Emmett said after we settled in our cars.

"Yes. I never needed the cleaner's services though a lot of vampires don't show my moral code. But if vampires and humans are to coexist, she's necessary to maintain the balance." Roland took out his phone and searched up Gerald Trotsky on the net.

Turns out the guy are not only a vampire but also a rocket scientist. He looks about sixty from the picture. We stayed inside the cars this time since their parked right outside the building where the sire is suppose to be and Roland went inside to talk to him. We can easily hear anything that will be said beside from the sound inside, it seems deserted.

"Hi." Roland said

"Hi." we hear an elderly guy said…Gerald

"Yours?"

"My notes, oh thank you. I thought I lost them." Gerald said in gratitude

"Corner of Mason and North last night right?"

"Maybe…I go there every night."

"There you go, were you alone?"

"Yes, you know I think I finally gotten use to my solitary existence. Other vampires seem to avoid me and my human colleagues are…well you know how that is." we kind of feel sorry for this guy. Although our positions are very different, other vampires of our kind avoid us too and humans well…

"Right…where were you coming from?"

"The Empress Pavilion…I love their barbeque pork buns."

"But we don't eat." Roland said amusedly and incuriously

"I know, but I sure use to love those buns."

"Anyway, last night, after your pork buns, what did you eat? And by what I mean who?"

"What?"

"I found your pad in a pool of blood. Since you're a vampire, I figure it's probably not a coincidence."

I hear Emmett snickering in his mind. He finds all of this fun; actually he considers taking a job like this. I rolled my eyes.

"That wasn't my fault, as I said I was just walking along when suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere this car mows me over."

"So you attacked the driver." Roland concluded

"Oh no…no…no, I was in no condition. Fortunately, a good Samaritan came by." Gerald said wistfully

"So you fed on him."

"Drain him, I'm afraid…It was just an accident, I don't ordinarily feed directly from humans." he continued

"I was just desperate and I…look I called the cleaners as soon as I got home. She should have disposed of the body so…"

"Did you check if the guy was dead before you left him there?" Roland asked tersely

"Yes of course I checked…I mean he wasn't moving. Why wouldn't he be dead, right?"

"You screwed up, some of your blood got into his system. You didn't kill him, you turned him. Then you left him there by himself not knowing what he was and not knowing what to do. Now he's out there killing people."

"Oh my…oh dear" Gerald said in panic

"What do you remember about him?"

"Nothing much, it all happen so fast…oh yes he said something about being umm a…a doctor. No, yes a doctor. A doctor"

"A doctor…are you sure?"

"Yes"

Roland went out of the building and came back inside the Mercedes. He took out his phone and look at it.

"Belle sent the info we asked and there's only one report, parking enforcement said they just towed an abandon car from that intersection registered to a Dr. Jeffery Pollock."

"That's got to be our rogue vamp doc." Emmett said

"Ok, his residence is at 2810 Federal St. She said to keep her posted, she just needs to call in some people then she'll meet…wherever we see each other next" with that we headed to our new destination…the rogue's lair. I meant house, damn it that was Emmett's thought not mine!

**End Chapter 7…TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you think. And also if I should do something with the plot bunny, I really need help with that.**


End file.
